Many enterprises commonly run multiple analytical applications for purposes of various predictive, preventive, and/or comprehensive analyses. In many instances, the data associated with such analyses are increasingly derived from many sources, and are not restricted to enterprise-owned data. Accordingly, enterprises may seek to pay for access to certain data. Similarly, enterprises may have certain data available that might be of value to other enterprises and a willingness to share such data, but do not possess means of pricing such data.